Unforgiven
by Poetic-Mind
Summary: Why are you here!" She screamed to the man sitting before her. Dishes continued to fly, covered in black. "I already told you. I want to be your father again." He said, emotionless, unaffected.
1. Every story needs a theme song!

I love this song! It was my main inspiration. Rock, rocks!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this song. Fefe Dobson does.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*  
  
// Daddy, Daddy!  
  
Why'd you break your promises to me? //  
  
// Daddy, Daddy!  
  
Don't you know you hurt me constantly? //  
  
// And there's something that I think you should know,  
  
I'm not the girl you left waiting at home.  
  
All the hurt and pain you left with mom and me. //  
  
// Why can't I be angry?! //  
  
// I hope you're somewhere out there listening to this song.  
  
I hope you're thinking what you did was wrong. //  
  
// Well, let me make it crystal clear for you to see.  
  
It's too late for I'm sorry! //  
  
// Sorry is a word you like to say,  
  
But sorry won't erase the things you did yesterday! //  
  
// And I want you to know that I didn't need you anyway!  
  
And this rope that we walk on is swaying!  
  
And the ties that bind us, they will never ever fray!  
  
But I want you to know! //  
  
// You are, you are... //  
  
// UNFORGIVEN! //  
  
// UNFORGIVEN! //  
  
// Daddy, Daddy!  
  
Fan of absolute simplicity. //  
  
// Daddy, Daddy!  
  
Expert in responsibility. //  
  
// Where were you when I fell down and skinned my knee?  
  
Where were you when I was scared to go to sleep?  
  
Where were you to sooth my insecurities? //  
  
// Why can't I be angry?! //  
  
// Where were you the first time someone broke my heart?  
  
Where were you when I first learned to drive a car?  
  
Where were you when I plugged in my first guitar? //  
  
// It's too late for "I'm sorry"! //  
  
// And I want you to know that I didn't need you anyway!  
  
And this rope that we walk on is swaying!  
  
And the ties that bind us, they will never ever fray!  
  
But I want you to know! //  
  
// You are, you are... //  
  
// UNFORGIVEN! //  
  
// UNFORGIVEN! // 


	2. Fearful reunion

Hey People! This is the new chapter one. If you liked the other one, don't worry. That'll be put in the story later. So There!

"Blah" means talking. 'Blah' means thinking.  
  
Random quote #1: "Though no one can go back and make a brand new start, anyone can start from were they are and make a brand new ending." –Carl Bard

* * *

It had been a normal day for the most part.  
  
There hadn't been any emergencies (That is, if you don't consider Beast boy practically destroying the weight room an emergency.), so everyone was out doing something.  
  
Cyborg and Beast boy went to go look for new gym equipment, Robin went to go visit an old friend, and Starfire went shopping. They were all having fun.  
  
Everyone, but Raven.  
  
She had politely turned down Starfire's request to go the "mall of shopping" for fear of getting talked into buying a pink cape. Pink was not her color.  
  
Yet now, she wished she had gone with her. The Tower seemed lifeless with out the shouts and laughter of her teammates. So lonely.  
  
Raven lay silently on her bed, watching the time on the clock slowly creep by. The dizzying quiet fell around her like dust on a porcelain vase. Burying her in its thick coat.  
  
_'Bored.' _Was her only thought.  
  
It kept repeating itself in her head, so much that she couldn't concentrate.  
  
Finally, she sat up with much effort and walked out of her room. The door shut behind her with a swish.  
  
Her feet led her to the main room. She looked around. No one was home yet.  
  
She sighed.  
  
_'What is taking them so long?' _  
  
Raven walked slowly towards the couch in the middle of the room and sat down. She rested her head on the back and closed her eyes.  
  
It seemed like nothing was moving, like everything was on pause. She felt herself getting caught in the moment of complete stand still, but she didn't mind.  
  
When you're a Teen Titian, you don't get much time to just sit and think.  
  
But, sadly, the doorbell rang; shattering the silence she had once hated, yet now missed.  
  
Her face twisted in to a scowl at the rude noise, then relaxed. She opened her eyes. She almost called to Cyborg to open the door, but quickly remembered she was alone.  
  
Raven sighed heavily and rose from her warm spot on the couch.  
  
The doorbell continued to ring.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Raven yelled to whoever was behind the door, as she flew down to the ground floor. She landed softly in front of the door, reached for the knob, and opened it wide.  
  
"Yes, can I help-"Raven stopped right there.  
  
Her eyes opened wide. Fear overtook her. She shook her head slowly as she backed away from the entryway. Her mind stopped. She could hardly breathe. She tripped and fell, landing hard on the tile floor.  
  
The person walked inside, only a few feet away from Raven. The dark of the hallway blurred most of his features. All that could be seen was the white of his hair and his black attire that seemed to match the glint in his eyes.  
  
He smirked at her fear. He opened his arms wide as if waiting for a hug.  
  
Raven flinched at the sudden movement. She let out a small whimper.  
  
Somewhere, a glass shattered, its crash echoed through the Tower.  
  
The man chuckled as he set his arms at his sides. He knelt on one knee, a few inches from the trembling girl before him. He looked straight into Raven's eyes. The glint in his stare grew stronger.  
  
He spoke. His voice had a sinister edge to it.  
  
"What, no hug for Daddy?"

* * *

Review and make me happy! 


	3. Destressing, taunting, and downright evi...

Hey people! Here's another chapter!  
  
Random quote #2: "Nothing in life is to be feared, only understood." –Marie Curie  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my version of Raven's father. Yes, he is human. No powers. Because I said so.

* * *

"Wh-why are you here?" Raven asked timidly as he slowly moved away from her. She could hardly see him and it scared her. Then again, his very presence frightened her.  
  
He stood before her and looked directly at her, the very essence of his soul reflected in his eyes. Utter and total darkness.  
  
Her father smiled his signature, crooked smile that used to make her run to her room when she was little. Even now, at her age, she had to fight off the urge to do that very thing.  
  
"To catch up." He drawled. "And to be the father I never was."  
  
He abruptly sat down right in front of her.  
  
"So," He said calmly, clapping his hands together, "How have you been?"  
  
Raven eyes widened. Did she hear right?  
  
"What?!"  
  
He looked putdown. He stared down at the floor.  
  
"What? Don't you want to spend some quality time with your dad?"  
  
Suddenly, anger consumed her. All fear she had vanished. She couldn't believe him!  
  
"How can you be that heartless?!" Raven said, jumping to her feet.  
  
"You abandoned us back then and now you expect me to just welcome you into my life?!" She yelled, eyes an angry white. "You've reached an all time low!"  
  
There was the sound of wood braking as the cabinets upstairs gave way. Plates, bowls, and glasses flew down towards them, surrounding the two.  
  
_'How could he?!' _Her mind ranted to her and she completely agreed with it.  
  
"Mom and I needed you when we were attacked! Where were you then?!"  
  
The dishes continued to circle around them, covered in black.  
  
The man didn't even move. He just sat there, unaffected by all the noise.  
  
"Just answer the question." He said silently, finally looking towards her.  
  
"NO! I would never spend any of my time with you! I won't. Ever." Raven said, going quiet.  
  
It was overwhelming. A small tear fell down her cheek. She sank to her knees. Her eyes returned back to their normal deep blue. Her hood had long sense fallen onto her shoulders.  
  
"Why are you here?" She whimpered, hiding her face in her hands. Her dark hair covered the rest.  
  
Her shoulders moved slowly up and down in her attempts to keep from crying. She closed her eyes tightly, but couldn't stop a few more tears from falling to her lap.  
  
Dishes fell back down, shattering upon contact with the ground.  
  
"I already told you." The man said, getting back up. His voice was as emotionless as his expression.  
  
He brushed dish fragments off his black coat. He paused and looked at her.  
  
Then he spoke again, making her flinch at the sound.  
  
"I want to be your father again."

* * *

Please Review and tell me what you think. 


	4. Two more sets of eyes see what's she's b...

"LIVE, FROM WISCONSIN, IT'S SATURDAY NIGHT!!"  
  
Bancroft, Wisconsin to be exact. It's the number one party town of the whole state. My hometown. Sniff, sniff. It's so beautiful! It's so wobfeltic! It's so... uh... yeah! ;  
  
Don't ask.  
  
Random quote #3: "Be kind, for everyone you meet is fighting a hard battle."

* * *

_'This can't be happening. This can't be happening...' _Raven repeated in her head. She was slightly rocking back and forth in her spot in the corner, refusing to look at him.  
  
Her father just stood there, not wanting to make a sound. He knew she would react like that. He did abandon them. Oh, what he would give to go back and right the wrongs!  
  
He sighed and stared to leave, but before he could reach the door, it swung open, almost knocking him of his feet.  
  
"I told you, B.B., you can't have an all green weight set!"  
  
"Well, you can't have an all silver one then either!"  
  
"Yes, I can!"  
  
It was Cyborg and Beast boy. Raven and her father froze.  
  
"Whateve-"Beast boy stopped right there. He stared at the scene before him. Raven was sitting in the dark crying, there was a man there, he had no idea who, and there was glass and broken dishes everywhere!  
  
"Beast boy? Why'd you-"Cyborg stood and stared with Beast boy.  
  
The silence lasted forever. No one wanted to say anything, for fear of what the answer would be. Everything was on pause. Nothing dared to move.  
  
Until, Beast boy couldn't take the quiet any longer.  
  
"Raven... what's going on?" He asked with nothing but pure curiosity.  
  
Everyone looked toward the girl sitting in the corner. She looked down at the floor. Again the silence loomed. Then she finally spoke.  
  
"I..." was all she could get out before sobs began to rack her frail body. She covered her face with her hands once again and curled back into a ball.  
  
Beast boy and Cyborg looked worriedly toward her. They had never seen her cry, or show this much emotion. They glanced toward each other. They both knew something had happened.  
  
Silently, while everyone had been distracted, Raven's father had been slowly making his way to the door. He didn't want to be there when Raven told these... friends (?) about what he had done. He was sure they had strange powers too.  
  
_'Just a little farther...' _He thought to himself.  
  
"Hey, you there! Where do you think you're going? We want some answers!" Cyborg suddenly yelled in his direction.  
  
Her father eyes flashed frightfully at the two boys heading straight for him. He quickly ran for the doorway that had been left open with all the surprise. He dashed out... and was gone.  
  
Beast boy and Cyborg made as if to go after him, but a strong, black force slammed the door in front of them. They backed away in surprise.  
  
"Don't go." Raven said monotonously, her emotionless mask once again hiding her in its shadow.  
  
They looked toward her.  
  
She had her hood back on and was standing, still in the darkness.  
  
"But Raven-"Beast boy started.  
  
"No." Was her reply. She turned around and slowly made her way back up stairs.  
  
Then suddenly, she stopped and glanced over her shoulder.  
  
"He'll be back." She said quietly, continuing her long journey back up to her room.  
  
Beast boy and Cyborg looked at each other one last time, before following her upstairs, wanting to know what exactly was going on.

* * *

I know it's short compared to my other chapters, but I like the way I ended it.  
  
Review, please! Thank you!  
  
P.S. If you haven't already, read some of "Deadly Pause", my other fanfic, and review on that one too.  
  
Thanks! Love ya! 


	5. Pink capes and wishing it all to go away

Hello, and welcome to... THE UPDATE SHOW! On tonight special episode, Chapter 5!  
  
Yeah... don't ask. My thought process has been on the fritz since yesterday.  
  
Damn all those delicious, cherry brainfreezies...!  
  
Random quote #4: "It's not about the number of friends one has; but the quality of them." -Anonymous

* * *

"Robin! I see that you are also done with your errands for today!" Starfire squealed, as she, with much difficulty, set the key into the Tower's front door lock.  
  
Her time at the mall of shopping had been great! There was an "ALL MALL SALE" and she just couldn't buy only one thing, thus explaining her empty wallet and full arms.  
  
She had even gotten a pink cape for Raven that she was sure she would love!  
  
"Here, let me help you with that." Robin said, walking up to her and taking some of the many shopping bags from her grasp.  
  
"Thank you very much!" She said. "They were getting very heavy!"  
  
Robin just smiled as Starfire turned the key in the keyhole. Yet, his face soon turned into a frown as he watched Starfire abruptly stop what she was doing and look down at the key in her hand.  
  
_'That's strange.' _She thought to herself. _'The door is already unlocked. I could have sworn I told Beast boy to lock it before he left with Cyborg.'   
  
_"What's wrong Star?" Robin asked at the girl, as she continued to stare at the door.  
  
Starfire shook the worry off. Now she was being silly! They could have gotten there before them. She looked back at Robin and smiled, forgetting about the weird happening for a moment.  
  
"Oh, it is nothing, I just-"Starfire started, but stopped and gasped, dropping her bags on the ground.  
  
The entryway was a total mess! It looked like an angry storm had passed through...  
  
"Wha-wha..." she couldn't form the words to describe the shock and worry she felt deep down, in the pit of her stomach.  
  
Robin looked at her confused, wondering what exactly she was so worked up about.  
  
He was about to ask her what she saw that was so upsetting, but, "Oh my gosh..." was all he could say, after looking over Starfire's shoulder, at the scene of destruction, in the once clean room.  
  
"What the heck happened here?"

* * *

Beast boy tapped on Raven's bedroom door quietly and cautiously. Cyborg stood beside him, face in a deep frown. They knew that they shouldn't be doing this, but they had to know what happened.  
  
What if that man had done something to her, or if she was hurt, crying even? They couldn't risk it.  
  
"Uh... Raven? Are you okay in there?" Beast boy asked timidly, as he set his pointed ear against the metal passageway into her domain. He stopped knocking and listened. There was nothing, but silence on the other side.  
  
"Nothing." Beast boy sighed to Cyborg, slowly walking away from the door.

* * *

Starfire slowly walked into the darkness filled Tower, shopping bags long forgotten outside. She watched her feet, so as not to step on any glass.  
  
Robin set down the items he had been holding by the doorway and followed Starfire, just as cautious.

* * *

Raven knew they were outside her door, worried about her, but she didn't care. She just wanted to be alone right now.  
  
She wanted to lie there on her bed forever, never having to deal with any of life's many problems. Never having to have to relive the whole experience again in telling them about it. She just wanted it all to go away.  
  
She wanted "him" to go away.  
  
She closed her eyes and saw nothing but the inside of her eyelids and the darkness that seemed to follow her wherever she was.  
  
_'Always.' _Her thoughts reminded her sadly.

* * *

Robin didn't know what happened, but as he ran up the stairs, trailing closely behind the speedily flying Starfire, he knew that they would get some answers.  
  
One way, or another.

* * *

Please review! I'm almost at 50 reviews for this story! 


	6. Thoughts of the closedminded

Yeah, yeah, I know. I haven't updated in a while and the reason is... ... uh... ... um... hm... ... hn... ... Okay, I don't really have a reason. ;  
  
Random quote #5: "Everyone stamps their value on themselves... They are great or small by their own will." –J.C.F. von Schiller.

* * *

Trigon slowly walked down the shadowed and barren alley, lightly kicking an old can with every other step. The sound of his footsteps echoed in unison with the tinkling of the can up and down the small outdoor hallway.  
  
The sun was hidden behind the thick and heavy clouds, rarely peeking out to greet the world in its haste for easy darkness.  
  
Yet, when it did let its warmth flow over the earth and the alley shone with unnatural light, he didn't look up to gaze at the beautiful evening sky. He just kept his eyes toward the ground and the can, concentrating on his feet, hands in his pockets.  
  
The only time he looked up, was when he reached a small door at the end of the alleyway, just to put his key in it and unlock it, walking in. Inside was dark and silent, blurred figures hardly seen as much of a contrast against the overall black bleakness of the small room.  
  
His hand moved to the wall, blindly searching for the light switch, avoiding any peeling wallpaper. When he found it he turned it on, blinking at the brightness, and closed the door behind him.  
  
It was a shabby looking place, no windows nor closets, just a very simple room. It had furniture, sure, but only a bed with springs hanging out from the sides, a table with two splintery chairs, and a couch that was very worn.  
  
There was nothing to be said about the bathroom, except that the toilet was greenish yellow and the sink was what used to be white, but now is a very deep brown.  
  
"Home, sweet home..." Trigon sighed to himself as he sat down on the stuffy, but comfortable couch.  
  
Normally, he wouldn't dare to even try to live in a place like this, he was above that, but he knew that he had to stay hidden from his once happy daughter and her creepy friends.  
  
'Why did I go there anyway?' He mused to himself, leaning back against the couch, folding his arms across his chest. 'I knew she would react like that. I knew her weirdo friends would be there too, so why? Did I really think I had a chance to speak there with her alone? Was I even thinking at all?'  
  
He closed his eyes slowly, laying his head against the back of the couch, and sighed. He unfolded his arms and let them hang loosely at his sides, not really caring about the dust drifting around him at his sudden movements.  
  
He opened his eyes halfway and stared at the water-stained ceiling with discontent and indifference. He really did not want to be there.  
  
"What choice do I have?" Trigon asked himself, voice stone cold, as if he just about hated the roof above him. "They'll come after me if I go out in the open. Especially that green one, whatever his name is."  
  
He could really care less about what his name was though. He was different and that was all that mattered to Trigon. No matter how great he was, what he did for the earth, or whatever planet he was from, he would always be looked down upon from him. All of them would.  
  
"Difference is not to be honored..." Trigon mumbled to himself, before his surroundings all swirled away as his mind fell into abyss that many would call a deep, tired, sleep.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but there is a lot of information in it about... wait, I can't tell you that! I guess you'll just have to find out on your own then, won't you? :Evil laugh: 


	7. Habits and knowing what is to be done

Hello once again and thank you very much! I now have 50 reviews for this story!  
  
I am truly happy! Insert happy face here .  
  
Random quote #6: "The worst solitude is to be destitute if sincere friendship." –Francis Bacon  
  
Anyway, I know that you have been waiting so here is a new chapter, so here it is!

* * *

Raven knew not about what exactly they spoke of, but she did know that it was about her and the event that had happened today.  
  
She could hear them talk quietly outside her closed and locked metal door, even though her head was buried deep within her soft, blue pillow, body sprawled across the bed. She could make out fragments of sentences, just phrases, but it was enough for her.  
  
"I have no clue... ... ... some guy... ... ... crying in the dark..."  
  
That was Beast boy. She could tell from his worried voice that sounded serious, but still had a bit of humor in it that was always there whenever he spoke. His words ranged from high to low pitched as he expressed his syllables in his own unique way.  
  
"... Looked a bit like her... ... ... ... asked her, but... ... headed for the door... got away..."  
  
Then there was Cyborg. His voice was calmer than Beast boy's, but held a bit of concern and fear. His words felt like he was indeed full human, but with a robotic twist.  
  
"There's glass everywhere! How did... total mess..."  
  
Robin.  
  
He was slightly frustrated at not having any answers about what had happened. He's always like that, wanting to know everything about anything that occurs which involves him, or his teammates. Though his voice was different from the other two, it still had the same feelings to it.  
  
"Please do not yell... right next door... might overhear..."  
  
Ah, Starfire. Always one to think of the feelings of others, the one to know when to ask for the truthful answers. Even if Raven didn't always show it, she really did like "hanging out" with her one female friend.  
  
Raven smiled beside herself, she knew she had good friends...

* * *

Starfire looked around the large room, round eyes holding much sadness, watching the movements of her three friends. From her spot behind the couch she could see them all clearly. They were worried, as was she, about what had happened with Raven in the entryway of the Tower.  
  
She saw and observed the strange habits of her teammates, which seemed to be very noticeable now that they had something to think about.  
  
Robin paced across the room, back and forth, back and forth, never ceasing in his attempt to, apparently, wear a hole into the ground. His face showed that he was in deep thought, while he listed all the reasonable possibilities in his mind.  
  
Cyborg sat on the couch, silent and calm, elbows on his knees, head in his hands. His real eye was closed, but if it were open, it would probably betray all of his hidden, human emotions.  
  
Then, there was Beast boy, whose habits shifted greatly from each other. The most visible one was he standing over at the window, looking out at the horizon, backed turned to her, and slightly moving from foot to foot every now and again.  
  
She couldn't see his eyes and didn't know what he was thinking, until he sighed and crossed his arms. He did in such a way that all his emotions were conveyed. He was worried more than any of them.  
  
Starfire closed her eyes; her head bowed down, and hoped that Raven would come out of her room soon...

* * *

Raven stared at her room's dark ceiling, lost in thought. It wasn't something that she let herself do often, for she never knew where her mind would take her, but she needed to think this one through.  
  
Her father had come back from who knows where he went and now wanted to a part of her life. Should she let him? Should she demand answers? Or should she send him away, never to return?  
  
'Don't let him get to you!' The angry part of her mind screamed to her. 'You know what happened last time you allowed yourself to trust him! He betrayed you! He abandoned you and your mother when the Propers came knocking on your door! You remember the pain!'  
  
'All too well." She thought quietly, running a hand over her right forearm.  
  
'Maybe his intentions are good.' The hopeful part stated. 'Maybe he's finally seen the light. I mean, you've always wanted a real father and this may be your only chance to actually have one.'  
  
'I don't know...' Raven thought. Her father wasn't one of the nominations for "Best Parent of the Year", but he still was her only family.  
  
'Perhaps you should ask a few questions before you make your decision.' The rational side of her brain suggested. 'You know, find out why he left, why he came back, and why after all these years.'  
  
Raven sat up quickly after hearing the wise voice in her head, got off the bed, and walked to her door. She now knew what she had to do.

* * *

Review, please. 


	8. Welcome to the Collisinamo!

Don't yell at me! I can explain! ... ... ... Yeah!  
  
: Big breath:  
  
I have been swamped with so many things over the past few weeks, like having two summer jobs and volleyball camp and church's youth group and going to summer camp and doing my chores around the house and trying to visit my friend Chey who broke her leg and regular church and weddings and camping everywhere and still trying to find time to sleep and eat and write this story, plus "Deadly Pause"!  
  
: Faints:  
  
: Gets back up:  
  
Anyways, so please do not be mad at me if I don't update as much as you would like. Sweat drop   
  
P.S. My computer is STILL being a bitch (Can I say that?) so don't be surprised if you see more 'Lineseperater' things. : Sweat drop:  
  
Random quote #7: "You always have to say things for yourself in life because no one else can say them the way you can." –Anonymous.  
  
'Lineseperater. Lineseperater. Lineseperater. Lineseperater. Lineseperater. Lineseperater. Lineseperater.'  
  
There was the sound of a door slamming shut and hurried footsteps coming towards them before the four Titans knew what was going on, before they even noticed Raven had left her room.  
  
Now they stood alert and motionless to the noises coming down the hall, unsure of what they might see.  
  
Then the girl appeared before them, face set in a determined and unwavering look, walked briskly past them and down the stairs.  
  
The four blinked, surprised at the dark one's actions. Starfire was the first to speak.  
  
"There are many things on Earth I still do not understand," She said slowly, eyes staring where Raven had just been. "But Raven's recent actions have made me very confused indeed."  
  
Beast boy and Cyborg nodded in agreement.  
  
"All in favor of following her and finding out what's going on, say I." Robin said looked toward the other three half-smiling.  
  
"I." Everyone in the room stated in unison.  
  
'Lineseperater. Lineseperater. Lineseperater. Lineseperater. Lineseperater. Lineseperater. Lineseperater.'  
  
Raven walked quickly down the stairs, feet making soft 'clicking' noises with each step. In her mind, she played countless scenarios over and over again; never quite sure which one was the worst.  
  
All she knew was that she had to get some answers from her father before she started judging him.  
  
She reached the door, looking back up the stairs only once, and then she was off.  
  
'Lineseperater. Lineseperater. Lineseperater. Lineseperater. Lineseperater. Lineseperater. Lineseperater.'  
  
Raven's feet touched the ground in front of a huge-no, enormous building, where lights dazzled her eyes and signs hung from the windows.  
  
The signs said many things and among them were:  
  
"WELCOME TO THE COLLISINAMO!"  
  
"BEST HOTEL IN ALL OF GOTHAM CITY!"  
  
"CHILDREN STAY FREE!"  
  
Raven ignored the flashiness of it all and slowly made her way to the front entryway. There were two men, clad in the usual uniform of a hotel's "door-opener", standing still right in front of the giant glass doors which led into the hotel.  
  
She walked up to them and was about to pass, when one of them stepped directly in her path.  
  
"I'm sorry miss," He started out. "But I'm afraid that you cannot enter the Collisinamo (he pronounced the name with a Italian accent, but she know he wasn't from Italy.) without a parent or guardian."  
  
Raven scowled at him. Didn't he know that she was a Teen Titan?! Didn't he know that she was on a chase and that many people's lives were at stake?!  
  
"Wait a second Charlie," The other "door-opener" said, walking up to them and putting a hand on "Charlie's" shoulder. "I think we should let her through."  
  
'Thank you!' Raven thought to herself, relieved.  
  
"But why, Joe?" Charlie asked in a bit of a whine. "She's just a young girl and you know what Mr. Dykes says about children. 'The must have an adult preset, with them, at all times.'"  
  
Raven was really starting to not like him.  
  
"I know the rules." 'Joe' said, slightly miffed at Charlie's whine also. "But you see, this girl is special. She's a Teen Titan."  
  
Charlie's eyes grew to the size of large eggs as realization dawned on him. He looked at Raven, then to Joe, then back to Raven again.  
  
Finally after what seemed like ages, he moved to the side, flustered and embarrassed, a blush creeping to his cheeks.  
  
"I am sorry for the mix up, miss." Charlie said, not looking her in the eye. "Welcome to the Collisinamo."  
  
Raven nodded, feeling cruelly happy on the inside, and walked passed him, through the glass doors, and into the hotel.  
  
'Lineseperater. Lineseperater. Lineseperater. Lineseperater. Lineseperater. Lineseperater. Lineseperater.'  
  
Cyborg turned another corner, hands tightly gripping the wheel of the T- Car for fear of losing control at the speed he was going.  
  
Beast boy sat beside him, seatbelt on, hands clutching the seat for fear of being flung out the window.  
  
Robin followed closely behind, his R-Cycle revving loudly underneath him.  
  
Above them, flew Starfire, who normally couldn't fly as fast as she was, but her heightened emotions about the situation with Raven allowed her to do so.  
  
They were all determined to find out exactly what was going on. One way, or the next.  
  
'Lineseperater. Lineseperater. Lineseperater. Lineseperater. Lineseperater. Lineseperater. Lineseperater.'  
  
I'm sorry that it's a bit short, but I had to end it there. Too much stuff would have happened if had kept on typing. And you all know I love suspense! : Evil laugh:  
  
Read and Review! 


	9. ID, please

Yay! I finally get to update!

All the credit for this chapter should go to my dad, the orange M&M, Chicago, the cleaning lady who steals money from me and locks me out of my own house, Germanic people's songs, and all the little children who wanted their faces' painted. Oh, and I guess some should go to the people at Ben Franklin's also.

Long story, you don't want to know...

Random quote #8: "Sloppy thinking gets worse over time." –Jenny Holzer

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Can I help you?" A prissy male voice asked.

The question was both annoying and wanted for Raven. She stood in front of the reception's desk of the Collisinamo hotel, feeling a bit out of place and unnerved.

The Receptionist stared at her politely enough, but the way his eyebrow was raised suggested that he had a 'you-have-no-idea-how-little-you-are-to-me' attitude.

His hair and mustache were neatly trimmed and combed, tie tucked into his fancy jacket, and pocket watch stuffed carefully into his breast pocket.

Yep, typical hotel desk operator.

"Um, yes, yes you can." Raven stuttered slightly. "Do you know if there is a Mr. Trigon staying here?"

His eyebrow rose higher up his forehead.

"Well, of coarse I would know, miss..."

"Raven."

"Right, miss Raven. But I just simply cannot give you that information. You see, here at the Collisinamo,-"

Again with the Italian accent.

"-we have rules regarding the disperse of our customer's personal documents. I'm afraid that the information on whether a 'Mr. Trigon' is currently staying here or not, will just have to remain a secret to the public."

"I'm sorry sir, but you must be mistaken." Raven said slowly, trying to keep her temper in check. "You see, I'm not part of the public. I'm a Teen Titian."

A small sneer appeared on the man's face.

"Quite. I'm sorry madam, but that really does not change a thing," He said crisply, using her words. "Any young girl could just waltz right in here, say that they are a Teen Titian while dressed in a bad Halloween costume, and demand information on my clients' whereabouts. I'll have to see some valid I.D."

Raven was really starting to hate this hotel.

She quickly searched for the hidden pocket she kept in her cape with her driver's license and current I.D. for occasions just like this. Then having found it, she jammed her hand into it and pulled out...

Nothing.

"Shit." She muttered softly.

Frantic, she shook her cape out savagely, but came up empty handed.

Of all the days to leave her I.D. at home, why did she have to pick this one?

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Cyborg, slow down!" Beast boy yelled as he clung to his seatbelt in terror. It seems like Cy was going as fast as he could (which was very, very, very, very, very fast) to someplace that they didn't know.

In response to Beast boy's shouts of fright, Cyborg turned another sharp, dangerous corner, leaving the T-car, in all its brilliance, to fight off being tipped over on just two wheels.

And it was then Beast boy screamed bloody murder.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Starfire panted loudly as she fought to keep up with the rest of the team. Alas (A/N "I've always wanted to use that word!), she was the only one who was using her powers to speed along, while the others used their machinery.

She was nearly wiped out!

Yet, she knew she had to keep going. Raven was her only girl friend, plus one of her best. She just couldn't let her down, especially because of the way she had been acting over the last few days.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Robin revved his motorcycle as fast as it would go, mindful of what might happen if they didn't get there in time.

The R-cycle was a unique piece of work, Robin had to admit that, but even he knew of its limits. If they didn't find Rave soon, the cycle might overheat. Maybe even explode.

He knew the T-car almost the same way and that Cyborg knew this as well.

'I hope we find her.' Robin thought worriedly, popping a wheelie to avoid a hole in the road. 'And soon.'

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Miss?" The receptionist asked politely enough. "Miss, is everything alright?"

'NO!' Raven wanted to scream as she once again searched for her I.D. 'My father has just informed me he's back, my friends probably hate me for running out on them so suddenly, your being a total ass, and can't even find my library card, let alone my I.D.!'

She was so frustrated at herself and everyone else, her eyes almost allowed hot tears to fall down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them back and continued to search.

Somewhere she heard a lamp shatter into pieces.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Sorry for it being so short, but I'm a little clipped for time. I'm not even supposed to be on the computer at all, seeing as I was grounded from it...

Shh! Don't tell!

Anyways, Read and Review!


End file.
